Enterprises, such as corporations, may need to ascertain how systems and processes within the enterprise operate, for example, in order to ensure that resources are being used efficiently and to comply with regulatory requirements. Accordingly, the enterprise may generate a workflow identifying a sequence of operations that are performed within a process. Depending on a size of the enterprise, there may be thousands of processes being orchestrated at any given time within the enterprise. Each process may require its own workflow. Thus, constructing workflows for a larger enterprise can be very time consuming. Moreover, these processes and accompanying workflows can generate very large volumes of data requiring terabytes and even petabytes of storage, and also requiring complex and expensive systems to process the volumes of data for business intelligence.
Most processes either consume or generate artifacts such as tickets, work orders, service requests, transaction logs, electronic trails and other types of records. These records may be collected and used for calculation of metrics, such as work volumes, quality, productivity, etc. However, these records may be most useful when they are mapped to relevant portions of the workflow. For example, such process maps may be needed to measure individual process steps and transactions, determine compliance with predefined procedures, and monitor individual and group performance. However, mapping these records to the relevant steps of the workflow can be extremely time and resource intensive.